Talk:Reaver's Edge
Shield bypass (and zoom capability) I have been trying to get this to bypass shields, but I haven't in many shots. If a shield was bypassed, that means the shield would remain intact, and only their health would go down, right? -Zaybertamer 02:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I've had no luck with it either, nor with any other item listed as "bypassing shields" for that matter. -- Eno Khaon 02:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Is there a way to find out the exact chance we have of bypassing shields? Because i've never had this happen either, and this is my main and only sniper rifle. --LysanderLSD 17:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Zaybertamer is right on the supposed effect of a shield bypass gun. Any gun capable of ignoring shields would act like Mord's Trespass skill and would clearly show. Given how you guys all agree that you've not seen the effect, we might as well drop the "bypass shields" definition.--Mensahero 04:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::EDIT: According to Special Weapon Effects, this has max zoom. Maybe someone can compare its zoom with that of a Atlas Cyclops...--Mensahero 04:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Reaver's Edge has much less zoom than the Cyclops, but slightly more than my 2.7x snipers; I'm inclined to think that it's 3.2x --Nagamarky 04:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd agree if zooms were exponential. I doubt they are, however, and it seems to me that my 2.4x zoom is about 3/5 the zoom of a Reaver, which makes it 5.0. I also don't agree with the Cyclops zoom of 5.2, it seems closer to 10.0 to me. Yeti Yeti 23:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Each weapon type has its own base zoom - which is why a 3.0x Weapon Zoom shotgun doesn't have nearly as much zoom as a 2.7x Weapon Zoom sniper rifle. The Cyclops' total zoom might be something like 10.0x zoom, but the scope itself, the unique part, gives 5.2x Weapon Zoom. In short, zooms are exponential - it's very likely that Reaver's Edge has 3.2x Weapon Zoom. -- 00:12, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Dealing with just snipes though, if I put a point on the screen at the outside edge of the scope on reaver's edge, it puts it about 3 5ths of the way to the edge of the scope on a 2.4 volcano. I dunno if that affects your thinking, but shotguns don't come into play at all. Statistics I have a purple version of this weapon. It has a damage rating of 345, fire rate of 2.1 and a +14% Recoil Reduction. Otherwise it's the same as the image. --BronzDragon 17:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Are you playing on PC? Because if you still have it, a screenshot would be nice =) Just right click the weapon in your inventory and press save screenshot. The screenshots are saved as a bitmap in "My documents\my games\borderlands\willowgame\screenshots." If you could save it as a PNG before you upload it that would be great. A transparent & cropped would be best, but I can do this if you don't know how; uploading as a png would make it so that I could just upload a new version of it instead of a brand new image. ::Sorry, I've played it on 360. I could get a tripod and camera but really, that's no good.-- 19:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::No worries, other pics will pop up, that's for sure =) I'll take the - recoil reduction out, since you have a + on yours. --Zaybertamer 19:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Increased accuracy? Drive-by post, I know, but I only occasionally peek onto the wiki. But as far as I can tell, in addition to the massive zoom, I think the gun is more accurate than its stats indicate when zoomed in. How would you test that, though? 09:35, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Probably find another rifle with very similar accuracy rating and compare their shot deviation rings when scoped. Will compare my snipers tomorrow and see if I can get anything useful. Nagamarky 17:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, so I ended up procrastinating and doing it today, but whatever. Anyway, it has a 0.1-accuracy difference with my Invader, but the shot deviation ring is twice as large. I'm not sure what that means, or if it comes with the flavor text. Will do some part-by-part testing, eventually. --Nagamarky 04:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I think I was mistaken, since I experimented with other guns with similar accuracy ratings. I think it was just the sheer power of the scope that made it seem more accurate than it is, since if you get a really high accuracy one, it actually has a scope powerful enough for you to take advantage of it, unlike all these 98 accuracy 1.0x scopes I been getting. :P 21:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you want to test the accuracy then find a piece of a texture like a small defect in a piece of wood or some bit of the vending machines, get a long way off from it, and compare the size of the ring in relation to the object. That will tell you if the zoom has a higher accuracy than normal. --Epic Wizard 03:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I tested and there doesn't seem to be any difference in the size of the targeting circle compared to a gun that's .1 off. --Epic Wizard 04:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::it might have a bigger deviation ring when zoomed in compared with another sniper with similar accuracy because it has zoomed in further that the other random sniper, but compare the amount of area covered by the deviance circle on both and you might find they cover the same area but one zooms much closer to the area and the circle is bigger. but this is just a thought though, havent tryed it, tomorrow i will have a look Roboticsuperman 23:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) First playthrough? I got a screenshot of Reaver's Edge on the first playthrough, if anyone wants to have a look~ Ended up only using it for a bit. Magazine size was nice, but I just couldn't take the recoil. :( http://img704.imageshack.us/img704/4619/itemcard00004.png Jennkei 03:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) More Impact? I've noticed that the chance of blowing up a head/arm/torso/etc with this gun seems to be almost 100% when zoomed in. I wonder if it has more impact than a normal sniper. Seattlebrian 17:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : That's just the damage you're dealing. Once you're done the second playthrough, go back and try hitting one of the psychoes from the first. Their whole body will explode, it's rather amusing.